Another Friday Night
by robin's clone
Summary: Our favorite book worm finds herself notsoalone in the library one Friday night.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, it would be sweet if I did, but I don't.

Hermione Granger was alone, on a Friday night, in the library, again. Her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were both off snogging their girlfriends. Which was fine by Hermione, it was very difficult to get any work done when all you could hear were the sounds of lips smacking together and muffled moans. Not to mention public displays of affection made Hermione a little green around the gills.

So there she was desperately trying to get some studying done but her thoughts kept being invaded by what it would be like to actually do something besides study on the weekend. It is safe to say that Hermione was jealous of her friends, not that she had any desire to snog either one of them, it was more because they each had someone who wanted to snog them back.

Hermione was deep into her thoughts and because of this didn't hear the footsteps that stopped by her table. It was only after the person put down their books in the seat across from her did she become aware of their presence. She glanced across the table to see who had dared to invade her personal space.

"Malfoy," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said, gesturing to the pile of books in front of him. "I'm studying."

"Yes I can see that, but why here? At my table?" 

"Because I had hoped that you would be quiet; thus far you've proved me wrong." He opened his Potions book and to began to copy down some notes, effectively ignoring Hermione. She just stared at him, still not understanding why he chosen to sit with her. He appeared to read her mind because he then said, without even looking up from his book,

"No one dares to bother you while you're studying, for fear of having irreplaceable parts hexed off of them, I'm hoping that, that peace extends to those who appear to be studying with you." Hermione then nodded, understanding and turned back to her studies, but she quickly found her mind wandering back to her earlier thoughts.

"Would you cut it out already?"

"Cut what out?"

"The sighing. It's driving me crazy." Hermione who hadn't even realized she was doing it promised that she would try, but no more than five minutes had passed when Draco slammed his book shut and demanded to know what her problem was.

First she tried to deny that she even had a problem. Draco wasn't buying a word of it.

"Come on Granger, there's something on your mind and I demand to know what it is; so that you can be quiet and I can get back to studying."

Then she tried to tell him that it wasn't any of his business what she was thinking about and she reminded him that he had chosen to sit by her, not the other way around.

"Whatever. It's not like I actually care, I'm just trying to get some studying done." He then sighed and turned back to his notes. Hermione stared at the top Draco's head a little while longer before she spoke again,

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I'm trying to get some studying done, in the peace and quiet." He emphasized the last five words.

"You could have peace and quiet in your room. You practically run the Slytherins; you could have quiet if you wanted. And furthermore, what are you, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, doing on a Friday night studying; don't you have a date or two this evening?"

Draco didn't answer her right away, and Hermione became impatient.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" 

Draco smirked, his infamous smirk at her and declined to answer. By this point Hermione's patience was at its end. She reached to pick up her wand, from where it lay on the table next to her, but Draco's reflexes as a Seeker, allowed him to grab it first.

"Give it back, Malfoy."

"Not until you tell me what your problem is." Hermione glowered at him, trying to burn him with the intensity of her glare. He appeared to be unfazed, in fact; he smirked a little bit further. This only served to make Hermione angrier, and she stated that she would do no such thing.

"Then I suppose it is safe to say that you don't want your wand back," he then proceeded to tuck it in his robes. Hermione recognizing that there was no way that she was going to get her wand back unless she told him, stared at a place on the selves behind his left ear.

"IwasthinkingthatIwantedsomeonetokiss."

"What was that I couldn't catch it all?"

Hermione spoke again, this time in a voice a little louder than a whisper, "I was thinking that I wanted someone to kiss."

Although Draco had heard what she had said, he decided to see how far he could press his luck, and told her to repeat it again, and discovered that he couldn't press his luck very far, because this time she practically shouted her answer,

"I was thinking that I wanted someone to kiss!" Fortunately for Hermione, the library was empty.

"See was that so hard?" Hermione pursed her lips and refused to look at him. So she was startled when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She stared into his silver eyes and wondered what he was thinking. She tried to look away from the intensity of his eyes, but found herself trapped.

"What do you want from me?" She finally managed to ask. He didn't answer for a few moments, and Hermione found herself becoming slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, and felt her skin begin to heat up and fervently hoped that Draco wouldn't notice, although truth be told they were so close that it would be impossible for him not to. Then he spoke, and Hermione could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You want to know why I chose to study in here." Hermione managed to let out a throaty, "Yes."

Draco then continued, "I came in here so that I could be close to you."

Then without giving her a chance to fully process what he said, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. After a moment's hesitation Hermione surrendered herself to the kiss and threw her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer. She felt one of his hands at the back of her head, forcing her closer, while the other traced the curve of her neck and jaw.

When they broke apart for air Draco rested his forehead on hers and Draco whispered,

"We both got what we wanted, I want you to be my Gryffindor Goddess and you wanted someone to kiss, we both win." 

Hermione smiled, and decided that spending Friday night in the library wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Harry Potter story so let me know how I did.


End file.
